Silver and Green
by juliasejanus
Summary: Harry Potter wanted to prove himself, be accepted in the Magical World and to strive to be the best wizard possible. He also possessed the ability of Parseltongue. The Sorting Hat put the worthy child into the House of the Snakes. The house failed to nurture the Boy who lived and failed the basic principals of Slytherin to look after their own.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

'... SLYTHERIN' The hat shouted out the last word and the young boy with messy black hair and nervous gait, stood up dropping the hat back on the chair and walked slowly to the far table. The short walk seemed an eternity, and he wished he could make himself invisible as everyone was staring, the silence in the hall oppressive. Unlike everyone else's sorting, their were no cheers or polite clapping for his. He sat at the end of the table and saw the hateful looks of all his house mates. This was his new home and family. He then noted the piercing dark eyes of the tall dark haired professor. The man sneered at him, a look the small boy knew well from his Uncle and Aunt. Harry then looked along the staff table to the frown on Hagrid's unhappy face. Ron was sorted near then end and his friend ran to the Gryffindor table to the cheers and catcalls of his new house. The small boy then heard the loud voice of his first friend. "Crickey, Potter's a sneeky, slimy snake. I almost fell for his 'I need a friend' act" With that all his childish hopes crushed, Harry had a sense of foreboding. Yes Hogwarts was going to be just like the muggle world, lonely at best, but more likely completely unbearable.

Thursday morning, 31st October 1991

Harry woke before dawn and stared at the cobwebs decorating the ceiling in the unused broom cupboard where he slept. He had such high hopes for Hogwarts and here it was just like the Dursley's. He poked his rough pile of belongings and then gathered them into a small sack. No books, parchment or spare clothes anymore, not since Malfoy had burned his trunk and laughed doing it on that first night here. Harry had complained to the fifth year prefect, Bole and been cuffed for his lies. He had not slept in Slytherin Dorms since then. No one had noticed. Things had not improved during actual classes. He spent every night in detention as well as every weekend. Working his fingers till they bled because he was a lazy bully, a compulsive liar and troublemaker just like his dead father. Harry sniffed to stop blubbing. Crying solved nothing. Harry had been lucky enough to find the kitchens, at least the elves liked him, so he wasn't hungry anymore. All the teachers thought he was a dunce as he had no time to do his homework and had no text books anymore to study. This morning he was leaving this prison.

He trudged to the owlery and gave his letter of withdrawal to his beloved Hedwig. His only friend. Any student could withdraw, if they did so formally before The Day of the Hallows, otherwise known as November the First, on their first term of first year. He had tried to give his parents alma mater a chance, he really had but Hogwarts sucked. He had detailing his reasons for being home-schooled. Writing about the abuse here and before with his so called family had been cathartic.

He had become quite bitter finding out he was related to half the school, some were even first cousins, although several times removed through his grandmother and great-grandparents. No one had offered their friendship since his sorting. Even Hagrid had given him the cold shoulder. Worse had been discovering all these relatives, and none had tried to become his guardian and taking in an orphaned baby wizard. The Department of Family Services in the Ministry of magic had no file on Harry, not one request for visitation or application for guardianship; even as the Boy-who-lived, or any supposed good friends of his parents. Magical Law was skewed to give a magical relation, no matter how distant, guardianship before even considering muggles. Yet, he had been a virtual slave of his Aunt and her miserable muggle family for ten horrible, lonely years.

He walked across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest rather than Hogdsmede. The morning sky still dark, Harry observed the dimming stars as he walked. He would make the edge of the wards by the time Hedwig had delivered her letter to Professor McBitchface, the deputy Headmistress. His wonderfully gifted owl would leave the parchment in her bony hands, while she slept the sleep of the righteous. That bitch had been spot on describing your house as your family. That had been on the button. No friends, worked to exhaustion in unfair punishments, no offers of help or understanding, sleeping in a cupboard and having to sneak food. Yep, just like Little Whining.

The one good thing from his time at school was that he had educated himself about the Wizarding World. Not many read the books on Hereditary Law, Politics and Inheritance. He now knew where his family home was, Castle Peverell was located in Snowdonia. He had written to Griphook about his place in the world, sick of hearing that he was a spoiled prince, waited on hand and foot by stupid muggles. Goblins knew about property, bloodlines and inheritance. What misconceptions had been uncovered. Goblin truth verses the lies and misguided beliefs of the staff and students here.

Harry's family, the Potter's and the Peverell's, could trace themselves back to the Saxon kings, if you believed in family trees. The ancient family stronghold was older than Hogwarts. Only the Lord, Heir, blood-bonded family or honour-bound servants, could cross the wards. A citadel only inhabited when the family were under attack. Also it was Harry's only choice, the family homes in Hogsmede and Godric's Hollow were uninhabitable. Harry would be protected and undisturbed there. Griphook had even hired him a tutor, only 20 galleons more a year than Hogwarts tutition. Well, a muggleborn with seven Outstandings at NEWTS unable to get an appretechip or any employment better than an under clerk.

As he reached the edge of the school property, his uniform changed. No longer the silver and green of Slytherin, but again plain black of an unsorted student. He was tempted to snap his wand as well, but refrained himself. He would purchase a custom made wand and this Ministry controlled item would be put in storage. Not that he had cast any spells on it. Every time he had tried to defend himself he had been punished for it.

He pulled out the portkey from Gringotts and stated in a soft whisper, "Adieu". Hogwarts had lost Harry Potter, its first student to withdraw from its hallowed halls in four hundred and thirty one years.

Professor Mineva McGonagall, woke and the letter lightly grasped in her hand fell onto the floor. It was Halloween, the day of pranks, boisterous mayhem, feasting and high spirits. It meant a late night and lots of extra work. She left the bedroom to wash and then dressed in the clothes laid out by her personal elf in the adjoining dressing room. She would not return to her bedroom for another twenty hours.

Friday 1st November 1991, All Hallows Day

It was just after 2am. Hermione Granger was dead. This Halloween had resembled a muggle horror movie. That night a young muggleborn crying over cruel words in a second floor bathroom and had been cornered and killed by a troll. The poor girl's last moments sheer terror. In the morning, Aurors and the Board of Governors would descend and the inquiry would begin. To her dying shame, she was thankful it was not a pureblood child. A muggleborn death would pass with the least amount of fuss. The child had no family in this world to fight for justice.

She sat on her bed and then noticed the letter. She peered at the almost illegible script, having to open the letter to find out which miscreant had written. Oh...that Potter boy. A quiet, almost unnaturally shy child, who had no friends. The boy dressed worse than Ronald Weasley. Worn, dirty robes, disheveled appearance, it was as if he never looked in a mirror, or only had the clothes he stood in. She slowly read the words, then reread them, thinking it was a very poor, ill-timed joke. She strode as if the devil was behind her to give Severus a piece of her mind over his hellion first year. At least that trouble maker had not been sorted into Gryffindor.

Although it was late, Severus was still awake. The prefects had reported in nothing was amiss. All were asleep in Slytherin dorms. He propped his leg up on a pile of periodicals. The bite was tender, but he had treated and dressed the wound. He now regretted his decision to chase after Quirrell. A child was dead. Tomorrow the Gryffindor prefects would be punished for missing one of their own. Something then nagged Severus' memory, another child had not been present at the Feast. Harry Potter had been absent. Then Severus remembered, the boy had a detention with Filch. He felt the twang of apprehension. If the boy was in detention he too would have been missed from the emergency recall and lockdown in the dorms.

Severus went through the door from his quarters into the Slytherin Common Room and then into the First Year Boys Dormitory. Something was amiss, their were only five beds, in which Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini were sleeping. There was no bed for Potter, no trunk, nothing.

Severus strode to the seventh year prefects room. A sleepy Marcus De Marco opened his door. "It appears one of our first years is missing, where is Harry Potter, Mr. De Marco? You have reported all present and correct this evening at curfew, but one our our own is missing and not in bed."

"Ummm, Potter. You say. I assumed he'd been resorted. I have no record of Potter ever sleeping in dorms."

"Excuse me? No record of one of our first years for two months and you did not report it to me?" Snape was not worried. Albus had probably assigned the brat private rooms. The Potions master had heard the fifth year prefect Bole joke about the pampered prince complain about his dorm mates burning his trunk to get favourable treatment. It was then the pieces of a puzzle slipped together. Potter was always abominably turned out, ill prepared for lessons and without his assigned texts. The boy had months of detentions to serve, one for each lesson he came unprepared for, one for each missing piece of homework. The Malfoy Heir had been quite vocal in his dislike of that miserable half-blood.

De Marco was hastily dressing to look for the missing boy, when Snape came to his senses. "Mr. De Marco, stop. We will sort this all out in the morning. I'm sure Potter is ensconced in Private rooms. You will, however, conduct an inquiry into the events leading to Mr. Potter leaving Dorms." Snape would see the Potter boy expelled for such blatant disregard for traditions and rules. No matter what the reason, if the boy had a complaint it should have been sorted out in House. Slytherin watched out for their own. It was the unwritten house mantra.

Snape was disgruntled to find an irate Deputy Headmistress waiting for him when he returned to his rooms. "If its about the Potter brat. I was going to discuss it with the Headmaster in the morning."

The sharp faced, angry Transfiguration Mistress then thrust a scrap of parchment at the Head of Slytherin House, "That Potter boy has the most evil sense of humour. In all my days, I have never been pranked so cruelly. Read this then!"

Snape read the missive, written in pencil of all things.

'_Dear Madam Deputy Headmistress,_

_Please accept this letter, dated the 31st October, 1991, as per the Hogwarts Charter, as a legal notification of my right to withdraw from Hogwarts. As the Heir of an Ancient and Noble House with No Head and no acting Magical Guardian, I am declaring myself an emancipated Minor. I can state these facts as no Witch or Wizard has informed me of my Family Position or Duties and, therefore I had to seek the consultation of Gringotts regarding my legacy. I was introduced to the Wizarding world by Rubeus Hagrid, who as an expelled former student of Hogwarts with no OWLs is not, in fact, a Legally Recognised Wizard. I have through Gringotts arranged for one of my family homes to be warded, staffed, cleaned and made ready for habitation and the Goblin's have also hired a tutor for home schooling, of suitable accreditation to teach up to Apprenticeship entry (NEWT) standard as per the Ministry of Magic's Education Department Guidelines for home schooled students._

_My reasons for withdrawal are due to the lack of care and any understanding since my sorting on September 1st. On that night my trunk and all my possessions were destroyed in Slytherin Dorms. I was physically assaulted and called a liar when I, as per the Hogwarts Charter, informed the fifth year Prefect, Stephen Bole, of the destruction of my personal property. I was also told that a spoilt brat such as myself was not welcome in Slytherin House. As of that day I ate in the kitchens and slept in an abandoned broom cupboard. As I had no funds available, no books, no parchments and no help for any teacher when I tried to explain I was left to suffer multiple detentions for actions outside of my control. Frankly by the beginning of October I had enough. I petitioned to see my Head of House six times, each meeting was refused as I was just attention seeking trouble maker. The bullying and hazing from members of all houses continued, any attempts to defend myself, led to detentions for the victim (myself) not the perpetrators. So, I have withdrawn from school and I decided to remain in my secured family home until my majority in six years. _

_If you wish to discuss this, my manager at Gringotts will inform you of the House Potter Legal Representative. I will however not be able to deal with any official correspondence until I become Head of House Potter on the 31st July 1997._

_With Regret_

_Harry James Potter_

_Heir of Houses Peverell and Potter_

The letter had the formal seal of both Gringotts and the Potter Heir ring.

Severus Snape looked quite ill, if the brat was home schooled, he could not protect him.

It was then the Potion's master spoke. "This is Mininistry Standard Legal Parchment with a Gringotts seal. All stated within this letter is true."

Minerva then processed Harry Potter's complaints. "Oh, Severus, you didn't refuse to discuss a first years problems. The boy grew up with muggles. Of course he would have trouble adjusting to Hogwarts, Slytherin House especially."

"I know I have made a mistake, but that child should never have been sorted into this House. He has nothing in common with any of his house mates." Snape paused. "Its only five hours until the Emergency Staff meeting. We can discuss this with the Headmaster then. I would think you need a few huours rest. It has been a very stressful evening."

"That it has." Minerva looked every one of her seventy years. The withdrawal of the Last Potter, the Boy who lived no less, had the makings of being the biggest scandal this school has faced in fifty years. It would make the enquiry over a troll killing a muggleborn pale into insignificance.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus arrived at his office at 6:30 to find both the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin waiting for him. He motioned for them both to sit, and the elves magicked tea for the three of them. "I commend you both for your sense of responsibility to meet the Ministry Delegation, but they are not due until 9."

It was Minerva who nervously cleared her throat. "I had a letter from young Mr. Potter, yesterday. Delivered to my rooms before breakfast. I have to admit I did not notice the missive until this morning.".

Albus was surprised that young Harry had chosen to write to Minerva and not his own head of house. Hopefully he was requesting a resorting. The boy had had a difficult first few months at school. "I know Harry has made no friends. I had hoped he and the young Ronald Weasley would get along, but alas, Harry was not sorted into his parent's house."

Minerva then stiffened her posture, becoming tense at having to deliver such disappointing news. She then handed over the piece of legal parchment.

The significance of the writing material was not wasted on the Headmaster. The old man read quickly, peering through his half moon spectacles, perched on his broken nose. "Harry has withdrawn from school! Did these abuses to his person and property go unnoticed?" Albus looked with cold blue eyes at his two old friends.

Snape then nodded slowly, as he had ultimately failed to protect one of his own house. "I have spoken to all my prefects this morning. It appears Potter did complain after his trunk was destroyed on his first night in dorms. The fifth year prefect thought he was lying. I admit I had earlier warned them to the fact Potter's father was a bully and a trouble maker and that Potter was likely to expect all to fawn over him due to his status. So the boy did not get a fair hearing. In fact he was told his type of liar was not welcome in Slytherin"

Albus then looked in the Student Roll. Harry Potter had been removed from the scroll. Magic had removed him from the list of alumni. The castle was old and sentient, once sorted a child's magic bonded to their friends, house mates, head of house to form a loose family bond. Harry had not bonded to anyone in school as a resorting had not been called for by the Hat. The Boy-who-lived had been shunned and belittled by all houses, all staff and all prefects. The last student to withdraw from school had done so for health reasons. Never in the history of Hogwarts had a child left after being excluded from their House right after sorting and fail to be resorted.

Albus then called his elf to see if the boy had made any friends at the school, even house elves may provide an insight into the boy's character and attitude. The Headmaster himself was at a loss at such a failure of all the witches and wizards in the school. "Please Dippy, has Master Potter been visiting the kitchens?"

"Oh yes, Headmaster sir. Harry has visited for breakfast and dinner. He even offered to help with cooking and cleaning. Saying Please and Thank you. Such a pleasant boy. He was so very lonely and unhappy. He so wanted to learn and find a family. The goblins will be looking after him now, he's being emancipated."

"Emancipated?" Dumbledore spoke that word softly to himself and stoked his beard. He smiled at his elf and she popped back to the kitchens. The fact Harry's letter had been written on Gringott's parchment meant those sneaky and wily creatures were stirring the pot. Albus had forgotten Charlus Potter had been a Goblin Friend. Not a fact Harry's grandfather had advertised, but he personally had secured the neutrality of the whole goblin nation during the war with Grindelwald. A fact that had stopped the planned invasion of Britain in 1940 and paved the way for that Dark Lord's eventual defeat. Harry had no supplies after the destruction of his trunk, so the significance of asking for writing materials from the Banker's was not the boy's fault. Harry's only contact with the Magical World had been Hagrid and those damned goblins prior to his arrival at school. The signal of being home schooled was a subtle damning of Hogwarts and a harking back to the Old Ways. Heirs had been home schooled and apprenticed in the family magics. Generations of Potter's had been Warders and Cursebreakers working closely with Gringotts. Harry would be educated like a Lord of old. Only in the last century had the Heirs of Ancient and Noble Houses been commonly educated at the school. "Well, Severus. Could you please do me a favour at see if the wards at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining have fallen." If they had all his plans and plots concerning the boy were for nought.

...

It was still before 7, when Severus Snape stood disillusioned on the Surrey pavement looking at a street of identical houses. No. 4 was unoccupied and was in fact was a crime scene. Police tape across the door. He strode purposefully to talk to Arabella Figg, to find out just what had transpired at the Dursley house.

The old woman busied herself making tea for her early morning visitor. "I told Albus for years they were mistreating that boy. The police have not just arrested the Dursley's but also two social workers and three teachers. The local papers have found out about bribes and blackmail. Vernon Dursley is a nasty man. He was connected to all the great and good locally. To think they kept the boy in the cupboard under the stairs, working him to exhaustion and fed him scraps. I kept telling Albus about the abuse and neglect, but nobody listens to a silly old squib, do they? You wizards are all high and mighty and can never do any wrong. Well you misjudged that boy, thinking him an ignorant little muggleborn. He contacted the Goblins and yes I talked to them, two weeks ago. Them and the police. I gave a sworn statement, photographs and my diaries and proof my complaints to social services were ignored . That poor boy, I was not surprised he was sorted into Slytherin. He was a survivor. Not brave, not loyal, smart and cunning. Survivors always are."

...

Daniel Granger had not spoken a word to his great uncle since his father's funeral, eight years ago. He now stood at Charing Cross, the Leaky Cauldron visible before him. He had never told his daughter he had known of the wizarding world as his grandfather had been a squib. He had been unsure of his daughter's acceptance into that school. He'd accepted his daughter was a witch. He had been a reluctant visitor to Diagon Alley in July. Now he was back here at the beginning of November, a day after that witch from the school had come to inform him of his daughter's death. The same woman who had delivered Hermione's school letter with her platitudes and false assurances. He strode into the dingy pub and paid the barman one of those strange gold coins for a private room and the man allowed him to borrow an owl to contact his distant family members, his magical relations. Now he had to wait for his great uncle to show up. His wife was with her sister, she was too distraught to venture out. There was the strong possibility she would go into premature labour. Eight months pregnant with Hermione's brother. His wonderful bright, first born, his precocious daughter, had been killed by a troll. A troll in a school full of children.

A small, precisely dressed man with bald head and shiny pink, heavily wrinkled skin stepped lightly out of the floo into the main room of the Leaky Cauldron. The old eyes scanned the room and noted no dangers in the sparse clientele. Hector Dagworth-Granger had hero worshiped his boystrous, cheerful brother, Daniel's long dead grandfather. A boy who had been fascinated by muggles, educated at Eton after a letter failed to invite him to Hogwarts. Long dead, killed in a muggle war, a muggle war caused by Grindelwald. The start of all the nonsense over blood purity and the supremacy of magic over all. Hector was not a stupid man, nor was he ignorant. Magicals should live in fear of muggles, they were outnumbered by over 10,000 to one. No matter how good a duelist or a warder, that would not protect you from projectiles nor bombs pwerful enough to destroy whole cities. Squibs were in the olden days used for menial work, but within magical society. Those from the gentry tended to be educated at boarding school. No killing or disowning in the olden days. Squibs had married muggleborns or other squibs. With new blood their children were halfbloods, their grandchildren purebloods. All that had fallen out of fashion. The magical families were decreasing year by year. In a couple of centuries, magicals would be extinct except for muggleborns. Maybe even they would die out.

The old man gently enquired Tom, the bar keeper, for the private room hired by his squib great nephew. "You wished to see me Daniel."

"My wife is 8 months pregnant with a magical child, a boy. Your heir." Daniel was not happy about the news. Family politics meant, Uncle Hector would oversee this child's education. "Also, Hermione, my first born is dead."

"I beg your pardon? Dead?"

"Killed by a troll at that school, Hogwarts. The Deputy Headmistress wrote to us last night." Daniel picked up to sip the tea, he had ordered. Before reaching into his pocket to take a more fortifying drink from his hipflask.

"I thought she would have been safer as a supposed muggleborn. That fool Dumbledore favours them. I apologise I was wrong. A troll you say? Well, I will be having words with Minerva. Hermione was a Griffindor, wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"They have not released her body?" Hector had only met the child at her christening. He had not expect Daniels's wife to want another child, not after her difficult first pregnancy.

"No, said something about an inquiry first." Daniel sniffed loudly, and set his jaw, refusing to be weak. "We have lost our child and we are unable to even have her body back to bury her".

"I sort it all out. Just keep Julia calm. This could not have happened at a worst time. In fact, the both of you should come to the Estate in Somerset. I have a small gatehouse near the village of Godric's Hollow. You can go into seclusion and mourn your girl." Hector had kept his distance from his family. In light of this tragedy that would change.

...

The Inquiry at Hogwarts into the death of Hermione Granger had been sidelined. Minister Cornelius Fudge himself was at the school to find out exactly why the boy who lived had decided to leave Hogwarts to be home schooled. This would be disastrous. Public opinion would demand to know the truth and Cornelius was for once not to blame, but was an astute enough politician to use Dumbledore's failure's against the elder statesman. Slytherin House had rejected an Heir of an Ancient and Noble House. There were rumours of the Potter had been the victim of cruel pranks, no normal harmless, childish pranks caused no child to leave. In truth, it was an unwritten rule to either at the school was put up or shut up about bullying. Leaving was unheard of. Cornelius had even chuckled on hearing Lucius talk of his son's antics, setting fire to a housemate's trunk. Most children would get back in kind. Well, most would be too afraid of Lucius Malfoy's reputation, social standing and wealth. The short fat politician walked up from Hogsmede to meet with Amelia Bones. She had started her investigation into the Troll Incident early that morning, only to notified the Minister that all was not well at the School.


	3. Chapter 3

Goblin was a term given to the mighty race of artisan-warriors by Wizards. Like most Wizarding terms it was derogatory. What goblins called themselves was not known outside of their family halls. No human employee of Gringott's knew the real language of the bankers. Gobbledegook was a bastardized language of trade, with tones and pronunciation modified for other races to be able to emulate. Goblin's were secretive and no wizard, even a goblin-friend, was party to their deepest secrets and family lore.

Martin Johannson stood in the office of the newly appointed Director of the Potter Family Trust, Grenblad the Ruthless. The post had been empty since the passing of Charlus Potter, thirteen years ago, as his heir James had never visited to consolidate his family holdings before his premature death in 1981. The Potter's were one of the four families who had their own Goblin Liaison. The muggle-born wizard had been employed by the Goblin's as a banking associate working on the trading floor in the City of London, his blood status a bonus to the goblin-banker's, not a hindrance as it had been to the Ministry and most employers in Diagon Alley and Hogsmede. Martin Johannson, the son of muggle shopkeepers, could not even get an interview for a Mastery or Ministry position after finishing top of his year at Hogwarts, as he had no Pureblood sponsor.

"Johannson, your work had brought us great profit, but we have a new assignmeent for you. You have studied finance and arithmancy with our Head of Futures and Investment. Your mastery may not be recognised by those outside of Goblin Territory but you are highly honoured by all who work with you."

"Thank you, Granblad. I live for the profit and prosperity of all at Gringotts."

The goblin's grimaced, fine pointed teeth were a mimicry of a human smile. "You will tutor the Lord of House Potter and Peverell, the Heir and Acting Head of House Black. You will share your duties with Marius Black. Lord Potter is ignorant of customs and etiquette. He is also eager to learn all he can of magic. For ten years he has lived with his mother's sister in Surrey. He also wishes to keep up his muggle-human studies. You may also teach your student our ways, he is the grandson of a Goblin friend and we still owe his Grandsire. Just to keep you aware, all that was Tom Marvolo Riddle's is now Lord Potter's by right of conquest and restitution of the blood feud with Slytherin."

Johannson knew this promotion could not be refused. The fact he had been chosen as tutor, along with a squib was a major slighting to pureblood sensibilites and all in power. "I'm deeply honoured with your faith in me, Director."

The Goblin went back to his ledger dismissing his junior. The young wizard turned to leave, his years at Gringott's meant he neither expected any terms of greeting or farewell, Goblin's were all for straight talk and gobbledegook had no terms for any salutations. Grenblad then growled "The human child is with our healers in the Employees Subsection. He is being healed for ten years of little food, overwork and many beatings."

That statement brought the man to a halt. Goblin's lived long and had few children. Each birth was the cause of excessive feasting, outside of business hours of course. Grenblad's growl had sent a shiver of real fear up the wizard's spine. Those responsible for Harry Potter's mistreatment were in for a lesson in Goblin revenge. The banker's were famous for ruining those who earned their ire over generations. A Dish not just served cold , but rotten, very mouldy, desiccated and mummified over hundreds of years.

...

The past three days had been long and stressful, but Harry was happier here than he had been in a very long time. No one here lied to him or treated him with suspicion or derision. Here, being the stone caverns underneath London, deeper even than the Underground tunnels. Goblin Territory was far from Hogwarts or the machinations of its Headmaster. Harry was laid on a strange, futon type bedroll with a rich soft fur covering, having been honured with full status of his House and Position. He had much to learn of Goblin's but liked their direct approach to everything. The young lad closed his eyes willing sleep as he knew he was meant to be resting, but he kept thinking of that manipulative old man who had made him a pawn in a great game and these thoughts made Harry angry and sad at the same time. He hugged himself, not wanting to show weakness to the warrior-healer attending him.

The healer was attuned to his patients moods and well-being and sensed the deep anger and hurt in his charge. He had grandchildren of his own, his main source of pride and joy was his extended family. The old goblin knew how to calm a distressed goblin child and used his knowledge to aid his patient, who was lulled to sleep by a lullaby grunted rather than sung from the ancient goblin healer. Images of dragons, axes, swords, spears, goblin warriors and hoards of gold flitted across Harry's imagination, the gobbledegook song was of great battles in the dim mists of time, long before banking or the foundation of London.

Lednarr had healed many in his service to his clan, Gringott. This was the first human child to be under his care. He saw a keen mind and a child hurt by all. Oaths and family commitments now bound the old goblin to the boy. He watched the child sleep and began composing a blood poem, one that would take many hours to finish, the words would detail just precisely would befall the enemies of House Potter. Profit be damned, this was a matter of honour. Lednarr felt in his bones the war drums silent for centuries would beat again and many wizards would fall on Goblin swords.

...

Johannson the Profitable watched the healer brew potions, noting as each vial was labelled with clear instructions on date, time of day and function of each remedy. The list was long. The wizard knew all the information needed was on the potions themselves and he did not expect the Senior Healer to even acknowledge his presence nevermind talk to him.

The old goblin thrust the shrunk box at the waiting human and spoke in a low whisper not to disturb the sleeping boy. "Wizard, the child needs a soft touch. No violence. Reason with him. There is little innocence left, only intellect and the expectation of being hurt. Tread carefully with Lord Potter, he needs allies, companions and warrior-family."

Johannson understood the goblin concept of warrior family. In times past, during conflicts, new clans had been created not of blood relations but fighting groups, normally small in number left after a great defeat. The Goblins had always risen from such adversity stronger, harder and more deadly. These magical creatures were often dismissed as just money hungry lesser morals by wizards and witches. They may now be bankers but each goblin was a fully trained warrior awaiting the chance to defend hearth, home and honour.


	4. Chapter 4

All attempts by any at the Ministry of Magic to contact Harry James Potter had been rebuffed by his appointed lawyer Ms. Andromeda Tonks, Counsel for the Potter Estate at the Firm Tonks, Malone and Polinski. The supposed Magical Guardian for the Boy-Who-Lived, Albus Dumbledore had actually had no direct contact with the boy after the man left the child with his muggle relatives and the boy had quite rightly declared himself emancipated after such neglect. All had presumed Albus had tutored the boy personally on his position and magical theory in accordance with his station of future Head of House Potter. There had been a more than an adequate stipend of money assigned by the boy's parents in their joint, mirror wills to have paid for tutor's and household upkeep, amounting to several hundred galleons a month. What had this money been spent on if not the boy's education and well being?

The questions are only now being raised over leaving the Boy-who-Lived with his Aunt and her muggle family. The very same muggles who were now in muggle prison for child abuse and neglect.

Albus had become isolated by the hoo-ha and furore over the Boy-who-Lived emancipation and chosen isolation. He had tried to explain but there was no proof of any blood wards for protection. Most scoffed that there was no protection, not when the child was routinely beaten, starved and kept in a cupboard. Even old friends treated Albus with scorn. Minerva had stepped down as Deputy Head, Filius happy to fill that role. Albus was Headmaster in name only at the moment, he spent most of his time trying to shore up his weakening political position.

The most striking changes had come to Slytherin House. Severus Snape had been suspended without pay, all his prefects stripped of their badges and Horace Slughorn brought in as a temporary replacement. The new prefects were those normally relegated to second rank, those not from the best families and halfbloods. This shift in house politics would affect not the class of 1991but would see a fairer hierarchy in place, as blood ws no longer seen as the primary reacquisition for positions of power.

...

The mid-winter Wizengamot session had an agenda groaning with questions for and accusations against the Chief Warlock. The matter of a child's murder was the first item for this session. The item raised by Augusta Longbottom, but most members knew it was an irrelevancy, really the girl was out of bounds on Halloween. The troll in question had been exterminated. Lucius Malfoy stood to give his short summary of inquiry, on behalf of the school governors. That should have been the end of any talk of the demise of Hermione Granger. As Lucius made his closing statement, Hector Dagwoth Granger stood up and made his position known.

"This is all most inadequate, Lord Malfoy. No where in your statement have you concluded why a troll was with the Hallowed Halls of Hogwarts Castle. The wards would prevent any if malicious intent gaining entrance to the school, especially such a dark and dangerous creature. The wards must have been tampered with, for a student to die a violent death."

Lucius looked at his fellow delegate and sneered, "We concluded, the child was out of bounds."

Augusta Longbottom, stood to her full height and shouted Lucius Malfoy down "Out of Bounds! Since when has a young lady powdering her nose in the designated washrooms, been out of bounds. It was not after curfew. Attendance at school feasts is not compulsory, except sorting for first years and the girl was not warned of any impending danger. The fact is the prefects failed in their duty and did not take a full roll call."

"It not like anyone would miss the witch. She had no family to speak of"

Hector smiled. "My surname is Granger. My elder brother's great grandchild died in that school, so yes that girl had family. I have no issue myself and I would, had Hermione lived, I would have honoured the lesser branch of my brother's issue to take her place as my protege. I was so proud that after three generations of squibs our blood ran true again. So, the girl had family. Will you now undertake a proper and thorough investigation or does this farce stand. I call for a vote of misconduct in that Board of Enquiry. I call for justice for my niece's death. I call for decency and the truth to take precedence over any child's death. Shame on all at Hogwarts and I thank Lady Longbottom for bringing this debacle to light."

There was silence within the Chamber as the shocked delegates had to time to understand that one muggleborn was actually from an Lesser House of Granger, the whitewash was now back on the adgenda as Augusta Longbottom stood and stated "I second the need an Full Ministry Enquiry to the Board of Govenors conduct over Hermione Granger's death. What is going on at that school? I fear for my own Heir and Grandson. Is he in Danger? If this matter is not resolved I will have to transfer Neville to Durmanstang."

The session the descended into a bun fight. Lucius Malfoy had wanted to use the session to depose Albus Dumbledore, but now his own positions of power were in jeopardy. The majority of the Wizengamot would abstain out disinterest, some vote against because one did not admit to having squib relations and a small majority would actually honour truth and justice, only twenty seven for, twenty-four against and forty-three abstentions . Hector hoped for a change in attitudes and more would accept family, even if they were squibs. Magical grandchildren or great grandchildren were probably not as rare as Hermione and her baby brother, Heracles Granger.

Hector sat and listened to the later items. He himself had read the letter of condolence Dan and Julia had received from the very same Harry Potter. He said he was sorry his wonderfully clever and intelligent daughter had died at that school, but the staff were more interested in tormenting the children than providing a safe and nurturing environment. Dan had stated then and there that their son would never go to Hogwarts. For years both of Hermione's parents would torture themselves with the if only Hermione had left that morning like young Mr. Potter, she would have lived, grown fulfilled her early promise of top student, despite only being a member of the magical world for a few weeks.


End file.
